Soldier Of My Heart
by rommettlover
Summary: When Jasper gets a phone call from Italy saying he has to fight in a war, what will Alice do to cope? ANd will he return? Actual story is way better than the summary, I promise!


**Just a spur of the moment type story. Think it could be a good'un though! This whoooole story is dedicated to the gorgeous Kellan Lutz's bro, who is in Iraq. (if I knew his name, I would put it in, but in the meantime let's just call him Mr. Lutz) What a legend his family is. So here's to Mr. Lutz, the super trouper of the Lutz fam. Please R&R babes! From Alice's POV**

The vision appeared in my head. 'No…' I breathed. Seconds later, the phone rang. I sprinted down the stairs, trying to stop Jasper from answering, but it was too late.

'Mr. Hale?' said the voice on the other end of the line.

'Yes. Can I help you?' Jasper replied, in his dulcet, mellifluous tone. I couldn't let that slip away from me. Ever.

'We have a situation here in Italy,' Aro's smooth, deep voice confessed.

'What kind of situation?' Jasper and I locked gazes; his inquisitive, mine tortured.

'Well, a new army has been raised to try and overturn us. Skilled newborns. We're not sure who the culprit is, but they have given the newborns an even bigger incentive to fight – immortal children.' Aro explained the situation as every pair of eyes in the kitchen widened.

I continued to stare at Jasper, whilst Emmett stared at Rose, Carlisle stared at Esme, Edward stared at Bella and Jake stared at Nessie.

'That doesn't exactly sound promising.' Jasper stated.

'The reason why I'm phoning, is that I would like you to come help us.'

'Why only me?' Jasper's expression shifted from curious to suspicious.

'Jasper, we all know that you are the most experienced of the Cullen coven and, no disrespect to the others, but we only want people that can train others as well. We plan to train a whole army of newborns ourselves, so as not to disrupt covens like your own. We're only taking what we really need.'

'When you say "taking", you mean that you're not really giving me a choice, am I right?'

'I'm sorry, Jasper. It's for the good of our race. We need you. I know you can't back down from a war.'

'A war? Is it really that serious?'

'I'm afraid so. I've never felt this vulnerable before. They've gathered a special army, Jasper. It's like nothing I've seen before.' Aro, for once, sounded sincere instead of mocking. I pleaded silently with Jasper, but I could see he was going to leave, no matter what anyone tried to say to stop him.

'When do you want me to come?' my soul mate asked.

'As soon as possible, Jasper. I know it's awfully short notice, but we must start training. We never know when they're going to strike.'

'I'll be on the next flight over.' Jasper said, hanging up the phone.

I grasped his muscular arms and shook him. 'Jasper, you can't go. We need you here. Are they really more important than us?' I begged.

'Alice,' he drew up a chair and pulled me onto his lap. 'You know that's nowhere near true.' You are the stars in my sky, the wind in my sails, the water in my ocean. You are my everything.

A slight sad smile tugged at his lips as he brushed my tears away with his thumb. I couldn't bring myself to look into my eyes. The rest of the family had left. I knew they would respect his decision. I could find no comfort in them anymore.

'I need to go pack my things.' He gently lifted me off his lap, kissed my forehead and then disappeared out the door.

I fell to the floor, not distraught yet, just numb. How was I going to live knowing that he could be hurt?

Before I knew it, he was back, a small weekend bag in his hand. Jasper lifted me easily off the floor and led me by the hand into the living room, where everyone else had gathered to say goodbye to our soldier.

Carlisle was first. 'Goodbye, my son. Be safe and show the courage and bravery that I know you have.' He grasped Jasper's hand and then pulled him into a quick embrace.

Esme was next. They locked gazes and then Esme wrapped her arms round him and hugged him tighter than any human ever could. She whispered something in his ear that even we couldn't hear and then turned away.

Then it was Emmett's turn. He gave Jazz a big dimply grin and then shook his hand, patting his shoulder as he did so. 'Good luck, bro. I can't believe you're leaving me with only sissy boy here to fight with.' Emmett tossed his head in Edward's direction, who scowled back at him.

Rose came after. She had always had a special relationship with Jasper. I could only assume it was because they were the outsiders to the humans in our family. The pretence of the Hale twins had become almost reality. They truly treated eachother like they were twins. 'I'm going to miss you so much, Jazz. For God's sake be careful. Don't worry, I'll look after Alice for you.' Rosalie said as they hugged eachother. Jasper smiled, but there was sadness in his eyes.

One by one, the goodbyes were said; each person had their own message for Jasper, even Jacob, who fidgeted uncomfortably.

Finally he came to me. I stared into his golden eyes for what seemed like an eternity. As his lips turned up in a small smile, I felt a prickly sensation behind my eyelids and knew I was at breaking point. 'Jasper…' I breathed.

'I know.' Was all he said in reply. We both knew that we couldn't express how much we loved eachother; there was nothing big enough in the universe to use in comparison. Instead, he bent down and kissed me softly on the lips, before taking me into his arms, cradling me against his chest. I sobbed more than I had ever sobbed before, but I didn't care what anyone thought anymore. My Jasper was leaving. Who knew if he would return?

'You'll keep an eye on me, right?' he asked.

'All the time. But what if it's unexpected. What if it happens too quickly? I won't be able to help and then you'll get hurt or…' I broke off, shaking uncontrollably.

'I've got to go.' He whispered in my ear, before he pulled away.

'I'll drive you to the airport.' Carlisle said, grabbing his keys off the coffee table.

'Thanks, dad. But if it's okay, I'd like to go on my own. I need some time to think.

'Sure. Good luck.' Replied Carlisle, patting Jasper's back as he walked through the door.

**Anyhoo, thanks for reading. I know it was a tad short but there's more to come. Pleeeeeaaasseeee review because for my last unfinished story I have only like 12 reviews, 5 of which are from my bffl. Mwazzies babes!!!**


End file.
